


Snack Run

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, more of a domestic muke, they just go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•Person A *raises voice just enough to be heard across the aisle* “do you want chips?” and Person B *at full volume* “i’m always a slut for doritos” AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael complains about not having enough snacks, so Luke takes him shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Run

“Luke!” Michael yelled as he stood in front of a half empty cabinet.

Luke appeared around the door frame and raised an eyebrow. “Yes Michael?”

“We’re out of snacks.” Michael motioned towards the open cabinet.

“No we’re not. There are plenty of things in that cupboard.” Luke said, almost knowing what Michael’s response would be.

“But Luke.” Michael whined. “I don’t like any of those snacks. They’re all yours.” Michael crossed his arms and pouted at Luke.

“I know that. I savor my snacks. Unlike someone else.” Luke said, watching as Michael became defensive.

“Well I eat my snacks!” Michael retorted, causing Luke to laugh.

“Come on Mikey. Let’s go to the store and get you some more snacks.” Luke said, causing Michael to rush towards Luke and pull him into a huge hug.

“I love you so damn much Luke. So much. You don’t even know.” Michael rambled as he ran outside. Luke smiled, grabbing the keys and following his boyfriend.

When they got to the store, Michael took off down the snack isle as Luke grabbed a cart. He sighed and grabbed a flyer, following Michael.

“Okay, Mikey. There are a couple other things I want to get while we’re here.” Luke said to the blue-haired boy next to him.

“But Lukey. I need your help picking out snacks.” Michael whined, pleading with his soft green eyes.

“Fine. But don’t get mad at me if I get the wrong things.” Luke said, knowing Michael would do just that.

“Just ask me. We’ll be in the same isle.” Michael said, turning his attention away from Luke and towards the cookies.

Luke sighed and pushed the cart towards the chips at the other end of the isle. He had to move around a couple other customers standing in the isle.

Luke looked at the flyer he had grabbed earlier and saw that there was a sale on Doritos. He looked up at the chips and easily found the Doritos.

“Michael, do you want chips?” Luke asked, just loud enough that Michael could hear him and he wouldn’t interrupt the other shoppers.

“I’m always a slut for Doritos!” Michael screamed from the other end of the isle, smiling like an idiot.

Luke felt himself blush as the other customers in the isle gave him and Michael strange looks.

Luke quickly put two bags of Doritos in the cart and made his way back to Michael.

“Was that seriously necessary?” Luke asked in a harsh but hushed voice.

Michael shrugged. “No, but now they know how much I like Doritos.” Michael smiled before grabbing some cookies and putting them in the cart.

“You’re ridiculous.” Luke said, shaking his head at his loud boyfriend.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” Michael said, placing a kiss on Luke’s cheek.

“Yeah I do.” Luke smiled as Michael gathered a couple more groceries from the snack isle.

“What else do we need?” Michael asked, returning to the cart. 

“Well, there’s some ice cream on sale. And we’re getting low on milk. We should probably pick up some taco shells for taco night. And I drank the last can of soda this morning, so we’ll need some more soda.” Luke said, flipping through the flyer.

“Sounds good Lukey.” Michael said, leading the way to the dairy products. Luke followed with the cart, ignoring the odd stares directed at the two.

“How many gallons of milk?” Michael asked, holding a gallon in each hand.

“Two is fine babe. Ashton and Calum are coming over later this week, so they’ll be able to help me drink it.” Luke said, knowing that Michael didn’t drink a lot of milk.

Michael nodded and put the milk in the cart with the snacks.

“Should we get cheese? You know for taco night?” Michael asked, pointing at the selection of cheese.

“If there’s a sale, I don’t see why not.” Luke said, watching as Michael grabbed two packages of shredded cheese and headed back to the cart.

“I’ll go get the ice cream.” Michael said, walking towards the freezers.

“I’ll be getting soda.” Luke said, loud enough for Michael to hear. Michael nodded as he turned the corner and disappeared down the aisle.

Luke wheeled the cart down the soda aisle. He grabbed five cases of soda and loaded them into the cart.

Luke left the aisle in search of Michael. He looked down one of the frozen aisles, but Michael wasn’t there. Luke shrugged and moved onto the next couple aisles, but Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Luke started to get a little worried. It wasn’t like Michael couldn’t take care of himself, but Luke didn’t want his boyfriend getting into too much trouble.

Luke turned the cart around and started to look down the many aisles for the blue-haired boy. When Luke got to the last aisle with no sign of Michael, he really started to worry.

Luke figured the only way to find Michael was to page him over the speakers. Luke headed that way, trying to walk and not raise suspicion among the other shoppers.

“Luke!”

Luke stopped when he heard his name. He turned around to find Michael running towards him.

“Michael, where the hell did you go?” Luke tried to sound irritated, but it sounded more like relief.

“I went to get some chocolate chip muffins from the bakery.” Michael held up the container of muffins. “Sorry Lukey. I didn’t mean to worry you, but I started craving them when I was looking at the ice cream.”

Michael looked genuinely sorry and Luke couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. Michael’s face changed to surprise at Luke’s sudden outburst.

“You’re such a goof Michael. Put the muffins in the cart and let’s check out.” Luke said, still smiling at Michael.

Michael smiled back at him and Luke couldn’t help but think how hopelessly in love he was with his oddball boyfriend.


End file.
